La poétique III: Une histoire de troll
by Hib-Owl
Summary: (Post Épisode 13 Livre III,  La poétique II  ) Il faut trouver une histoire pour la Légende de Perceval. Quitte à inventer. Retournement de situation et tarte à la crème en vue!


Post- Épisode 13 Livre III, « La poétique II »

(Tous les personnages et l'univers de Kaamelott appartiennent à Alexandre Astier)

* * *

Ses nerfs avaient lâché. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Décidément, aucun de ses repas ne se passerait sans problèmes. Et encore, là il avait réussi à contenir son agacement. Au prix du dessert.

Il inspira profondément et relâcha son souffle avant de desserrer les poings et de lever les yeux vers le chevalier. Malgré son visage barbouillé de crème pâtissière, le gallois gardait son expression d'enfant puni. Lui alors...

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors Sire ? Pour ma mission ? »

Arthur haussa les épaules. Faire une légende de la petite promenade de Perceval dans un village désert ? Rien qu'à y penser, il entendait presque le père Blaise lui hurler dessus comme quoi ses pages enluminées étaient à refaire.

Au fond, ça semblait toujours être comme ça avec Perceval. Se répéter, encore, encore. Redire, réexpliquer, rappeler les ordres. Et pourtant... pourtant le chevalier n'avait besoin que de regarder une fois pour compter. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Mystère. En Caerdidd, les enfants étaient-ils tous élevés comme cela ? C'était certes utile pour faire l'un des très nombreux jeux du pays de Galles, mais sur un champ de bataille ou autour d'une table ronde, cela ne servait pas à grand chose. D'un autre côté, Perceval ne mettait quasiment pas les pieds sur un champ de bataille... L'un comme l'autre y veillait.

« Dites Sire, on peux juste pas ne pas écrire ma mission ?

-Alors ça, n'y comptez pas trop. Ça fait trente fois que vous avez esquivé ça, le père Blaise n'a presque rien d'écrit sur vous !

-Mais est-ce que c'est si important que ça ? À quoi ça sert de toute façon, vous dites toujours que je suis un abruti»

Arthur le regarda avec de grands yeux :

« Mais vous avez un destin, triple buse ! Il faut que vous entriez dans la légende pour que les gens plus tard sachent qui vous êtes ! La dame du lac a été très claire, dans vingt siècles les gens parleront de vous encore. Si c'est pour parler de vos quêtes données par des vieux ou des périples dans des villages désert. À défaut d'attendre votre destin, il faut construire votre légende. Vous comprenez ?

-Ouais, enfin j'crois. C'est chaud quand même. »

Suite à cette vague réponse, Arthur faillit ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais le visage crémeux du chevalier l'en dissuada. C'était inutile d'insister et cela ne ferait qu'empirer. Il n'avait rien sous la main à balancer en cas de nouvelle crise de nerfs, et jeter une assiette ou la chaise à la tête de Perceval serait un peu excessif.

« On va chercher quelque chose pour votre mission. Quitte à tout inventer. Parce que honnêtement, l'histoire du village désert en deux parties, c'est naze.

-Même avec le vieux ?

-Il vient et il ne dit rien, vous parlez d'un retournement de situation ! »

Perceval sembla déçu que son vieux ne soit pas intéressant. Que c'était difficile de donner une version satisfaisante de sa mission.

« Qu'est ce que on peux dire alors ? Il faut faire comme le seigneur Lancelot ? Amener des dragons et des démons ?

-Non, quand même pas. Mais c'est vrai que il peux y avoir des monstres dans les endroits abandonnés. Ça expliquerait pourquoi c'est abandonné d'ailleurs.

-Mais il n'y avait pas de monstres pourtant.

-C'est pas grave ça, on oublie ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour la légende. Père Blaise me bassine tous les jours, je commence à en avoir marre. Si on ne fait rien, je vais lui faire manger ses parchemins. »

Et peut être même ses flacons d'encres. Ça ne sera pas très digeste, mais qu'importe.

« Bon, déjà ce qu'il faut pour faire une bonne histoire à raconter c'est ..?

-Heu... Un indice ? tenta Perceval.

-Un but ! L'indice est juste le moyen d'y accéder. C'est l'un des problèmes de votre mission, vous allez dans un village désert sans raison, sans but.

-Si, pour voir si c'était vraiment désert. Maintenant je sais.

-Mais on fait pas d'histoire intéressante avec ça. Il faut captiver les personnes qui liront vos aventures plus tard. Il faut un but, de l'action, un dénouement. Par exemple, si on reprend votre mission dans le lac de l'ombre, il y avait un but : chasser le serpent. Bon, après vous avez juste oublié le dénouement.

-Et là, c'est quoi mon but ? Je suis juste allé voir un village. »

Arthur resta pensif un instant. Qu'est ce qui ferait assez classe pour être raconté, mais pas trop suspect d'être inventé ? Peu importe, de toute façon, vu le niveau habituel des récits du Gallois...

« On pourrait dire que vous avez... entendu parler de ce village par des voyageurs et que vous êtes allé enquêter sur la disparition des villageois. C'est très classique, mais pour votre cas, il vaut mieux éviter les exagérations. Ça, c'est le début. Ensuite, il faudra construire l'action du milieu. Pour la fin de l'histoire, on verra à la fin.

-Ça c'est un rhododendron sire.

-De...quoi ?

-Voir la fin à la fin, c'est un rhododendron. »

Arthur eut l'air déconcentré.

« C'est... La vache, il est chaud celui là ! C'est... une redondance ?

-Ouais, voilà, c'est pas pareil ?

-Non, un rhododendron, c'est une plante. »

Les yeux bleus de Perceval s'éclairèrent d'une nouvelle lueur, comme s'il comprenait le sens de l'Univers :

« Donc c'est comme un indice non ? Puisque ça a une racine, c'est de la même famille ! Ou une indication. Mais Sire, j'vois pas en quoi une plante peut nous montrer le chemin. P'tetre avec ses pétales. Je sais plus si on dit un ou une pétale. Angarade me l'a dit une fois mais je sais plus...J'ai pas osé redemander. »

Il y eut soudain un miracle pour qu'Arthur ne lui fasse pas manger la table. Il fallut un autre miracle pour que Perceval se taise, voyant les jointures des doigts de son roi blanchir sous la pression. Quand il parla de nouveau, le gallois sentit très clairement la rage désespérée contenue dans sa voix :

« Si j'accepte que ce soit un vieux qui vous indique le village désert, est-ce que vous vous la bouclez ? »

Perceval n'eut pas d'autres choix que de hocher sobrement la tête.

« Bien. »

Arthur aurait la paix pendant un petit moment. Perceval était comme un enfant, il fallait agir comme ça avec lui. Il souffla un bon coup et reprit :

« Bon, il y a plein de raison pour expliquer l'abandon d'un village. Des pillards, un monstre, un sort des dieux, une sorcière... Étant donné que vous n'y connaissez rien en magie et en combat... »

Perceval du se retenir très fort de ne pas l'interrompre. Ses techniques pro-évoluée en combat aux objets récurrents étaient très efficaces des fois ! Il avait même -une fois- réussi à battre un homme avec une assiette vide. Bien sûr, le clodo était déjà à moitié dans un coma éthylique, mais bon ... Et Karadoc lui-même disait qu'il était le plus doué pour le combat avec un fenestrou comme bouclier !

« ...On va opter pour un petit monstre. Quelque chose d'un peu impressionnant quand même, mais qui reste crédible. Disons... Un troll des bois. Un petit troll. C'est assez classique, certes, mais je ne vais pas vous faire combattre un wolpertinger, personne n'y croiraient.» décida Arthur.

Il avait peut-être mis la barre un peu haut pour un récit venant de Perceval, mais il ne voyait pas grand chose d'autre. Cette bête créature humanoïde suffirait, il n'y avait pas mieux qui soit à la fois suffisamment impressionnant pour faire fuir tous les gens du village, mais assez stupide pour être battu par Perceval.

« Alors oui, un troll c'est assez chaud à battre quand ils sont plusieurs, mais là on va dire qu'il était seul. Personne ne vous croira si vous dites que vous avez zigouillé une troupe de trolls, surtout que ça se déplace souvent en douzaines, ces horreurs là. Bon, pour faire plus vrai, vous pourriez faire une ou deux phrase pour décrire les dégâts du village. J'ai déjà vu les restes d'un repas de troll, ils peuvent facile faire concurrence à Attila. Ils cassent souvent les clôtures pour manger quelques moutons et bœufs et peuvent détruire une ferme en quelques coups. Ah ça, c'est pas de la rigolade à gérer. »

Il finit par remarquer l'expression de son auditeur.

« Bon, allez-y, posez votre question.

-Qu'est ce que je dois dire pour raconter que j'ai battu un troll ? J'en ai jamais vu en plus, finit par demander Perceval après s'être rassuré que son vieux ne serait pas supprimé du récit.

-Bah, ne vous lancez pas dans trop de détails, dites juste que vous l'avez frappé à la tête et qu'il est parti. À moins que vous vouliez vraiment dire que vous l'avez tué?

-Pas forcement non. Mais dites sire...

-Quoi, allez y... fit Arthur en voyant l'air gêné de son chevalier.

-Vous pouvez pas demander à ce qu'on fasse le récit à huître côte ? Pour que vous puissiez le raconter à ma place ?

-A huit clôt ? Juste nous et père Blaise ? Mais ça a déjà été convenu que vous fassiez ce récit à la réunion de la table ronde. Et puis c'est votre mission, je vous aide à inventer un peu, c'est tout !

-Ouais mais j'le sens pas, je vais me gourer encore.

-Mais non voyons, pas si vous faites un récit simple à partir de ce que on a dit là, ça va le faire ! Ne dites pas non plus qu'on a tout inventé quand même. Ah, et Perceval ?

-Oui ?

-Pensez à vous nettoyer le visage avant. Vous avez encore de la crème partout. »

* * *

« ...puis je l'ai tapé. Le troll, pas le vieux, hein. Enfin, lui il était resté dans la première partie du village, là où ce n'est pas vraiment encore le village. Et après il est parti. Comme ça, sans se battre. Il n'avait p't'être plus envie d'être là, j'en sais rien de ce à quoi il peut penser... »

Un silence stupéfait régnait dans la salle. Autour de la table ronde, tout le monde affichait un air à mi-chemin entre le scepticisme et la surprise. Seul Arthur gardait un visage fier. Et non pas parce que Perceval avait ''réussi'' sa mission, mais parce que il avait raconté son histoire avec un étonnant réalisme. Il avait bien fait de le réveiller en pleine nuit pour lui faire réviser son texte.

« Félicitation, seigneur Perceval, un monstre de moins dans notre belle contrée ! s'exclama Bohort, qui semblait mordre à l'hameçon.

-Effectivement, enfin une mission qui ne se termine pas mal, fit le Père Blaise en grattant le parchemin.

-C'est seulement dommage qu'il n'y ai pas eu de trésor ramené, remarqua Léodagan.

-Voyons beau-père, même sans trésor, c'est déjà pas mal du tout. »

Le visage de Perceval se fendit d'un grand sourire, voyant la fierté de son roi.

« Ce troll n'aura qu'à bien se tenir, si jamais il revient !

-Je suppose que, de toute façon, ce n'est pas à vous qu'il faudrait demander de nous en débarrasser, seigneur Bohort» fit remarquer le roi de Carmélide, sarcastique.

Karadoc prit la défense du chevalier de Gaunes :

« Vous devriez venir à l'un de nos entraînements, après, les trolls c'est de la rigolade. En ce moment, on est en train de chercher une stratégie pour battre trente soldats et quatre archers en balançant des cailloux dans les arbres.

-Sauf votre respect, je ne pense pas que cela suffise pour battre un troll. » remarqua Lancelot.

Et zut. Le chevalier blanc semblait avoir comprit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Voir même baleine sous gravillon.

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai déjà battu un troll des bois, en cette période de l'année, ils cherchent à faire des réserves pour l'hiver, ils sont encore plus agressifs que d'habitude. Il faut avoir quand même un bon entrainement militaire pour en battre un sans trop de problème.»

Le roi se retint de maudire son vassal. Pour une fois, il regretta que le chevalier errant n'ait pas retenu son commentaire. Il le fixa du regard, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait après.

« Et puis, comment ce troll a-t-il pu arriver jusque là ? Il me semblait que, lors de la dernière réunion, on avait convenu que les villages étaient protégés des créatures nuisibles. Ils font quoi vos soldats ?

-Hé! répliqua Léodagan. Vous avez idée de la quantité de soldats qu'il faudrait mobiliser pour faire le tour de toutes les grottes de tous les patelins de Bretagne !

-C'est vrai que le reste de l'armée est vraiment nécessaire. Une douzaine de glandus qui passent leur temps à picoler dans la salle d'armes..., fit amèrement remarquer Calogrenant.

-Nos chers soldats ont hélas tendance à apprécier le calme de la salle de garde.

-Et comment comptaient-ils défendre le château vos soldats ? En marchant en zigzag ?

-Entre ça et nos exploits sur les champs de batailles, on va définitivement pouvoir s'assoit sur notre réputation, répliqua le calédonien.

-S'il vous plaît, demanda Arthur en tentant de faire baisser les menaces. Je ne pense pas que...

-Parce que vous y croyez encore en notre réputation ? Même les peuples barbares nous prennent pour une blague ! C'est même étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas venu raser le pays.

-Avec des gars comme les vôtres, ça relève du miracle...

-Comment ça, 'les miens' ? Je vous rappelle que l'armée de Carmelide est l'une des plus forte du royaume !

-Et celle du royaume ? Vous êtes censé les entraîner. Le coup des peuples fédérés, ça marche pour vous aussi, fit nonchalamment Lancelot, moqueur.

-Entraîner cette bande de manches ? Ah ! J'aimerai vous y voir !

-Mais c'est votre boulot ça. Sinon j'aimerais connaître votre définition de 'ministre de la guerre' ?

-Vous voulez que je vous l'explique ? beugla le roi de Carmelide en se levant.

-Ah ouais ? Et s... »

Le chevalier du lac ne finit pas sa menace, un bruit sourd fit trembler la Table Ronde. Perceval, resté silencieux depuis la fin de son récit, venait de poser un...truc sur la table. Même le roi fut surprit.

« Qu...qu'est ce que c'est ce truc ? demanda le père Blaise.

-Bah, c'est du troll. »

Arthur ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. En effet, la dent de la taille d'une main, enveloppée dans un torchon ne pouvait provenir que d'un troll. Bohort prit un teint verdâtre, regardant la canine :

« M..mais qu'est ce que vous allez en faire ?

-J'sais pas trop, vous pensez que Merlin serait intéressé par ça pour ses potions ?

-Ça j'en sais rien, demandez lui » répondit Arthur, totalement stupéfait.

Face à ça, Lancelot ne put révoquer la véracité du récit. Même Arthur commençait à y croire. Il dut cependant attendre la fin de la réunion pour prendre à part le chevalier gallois. Pourquoi ce dernier ne lui avait pas parlé de cette dent de troll ? Il y aurait de quoi être fier pourtant !

« Vous m'avez bien fait marcher avec votre histoire de mission ratée hein ? dit-il avec un sourire amusé. J'y aurai presque cru aussi.

-Mais.. non, enfin..

-Mais pourquoi n'avoir pas dit dès le début que vous avez déjà tué un troll ?

-Je n'ai rien tué, j'en ai jamais vu des trolls ! » fit Perceval, lui même perdu.

De quoi lui parlait le roi ? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Mais... Cette canine ?

-J'en sais rien, je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt en revenant de la taverne. On parlait de troll, je me suis dit que je pourrais la montrer. Et m'en débarrasser, ça schlingue ce truc. »

Ce que Perceval ne sut pas, c'était qu'il était passé à deux doigts d'une droite bien méritée. Ça lui aurait apprit à jouer les ascenseurs émotionnels. Mais il avait au moins le mérité d'avoir cloué le bec à tout le monde pendant la réunion.

« Honnêtement, je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'y ai cru, venant de vous... Promis, le jour où vous arrivez à frapper un ennemi, je vous fais baptiser ! »

* * *

 **[A.N.:** Cette petite histoire est le prix d'un coucours 'PauvresServiteurs', fait sur l'amino 'Kaamelott Fr', pour ChocolaCho. (Relu par Heiricha) Il est très probable que j'écrirai de nouveau des fanfictions sur Kaamelott! **]**


End file.
